


Forged in Flame

by Mount_Seleya



Series: Winter's Song [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaime, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Jaime, Plot What Plot, Post-Battle Sex, Post-Episode: s05e19 Spoils of War, Rough Sex, Showverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_Seleya/pseuds/Mount_Seleya
Summary: Jaime finds Bronn wants something unexpected in the wake of their near-fatal encounter with a dragon.





	Forged in Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet arose from the collision of my desire for some fic of Jaime and Bronn getting it on in the immediate aftermath of the Second Field of Fire and [this NSFW fanart](http://oldstupidtemplar.tumblr.com/post/165564193791/based-on-my-new-friends-dream-xd-honestly-i) by oldstupidtemplar of Bronn fucking Jaime against a tree.

"Does she keep your cock locked away in a box? Only let you have it back when it suits her?"  
  
Jaime rolled his head round to look at Bronn. The bark of the oak scraped the nape of his neck. He'd been staring at the same spot for an eternity, it seemed, a gap between the trees where thick, black smoke was rising into the sky. His body ached. Sleep beckoned. But if he shut his eyes, he'd hear dying screams, smell searing flesh.  
  
"I don't want to talk about my sister," Jaime warned, a low, gritty drawl.  
  
Bronn cocked a brow. One corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. The waning light stained his chest crimson. Both of them were half-dressed, shirts hanging open to rid them of river-stink and cold, clinging damp. Jaime's leather jacket lay in a ruined heap on the brown grass beside his cuirass, gorget, pauldrons, and false hand.  
  
"You think I care what you want, cunt?" Bronn said. "Right now, I want a nice, soft bed and a pretty girl to warm it. Could've had enough gold for a lifetime of beds and girls. But, no, you had to get it into your head to charge a bloody _dragon_."  
  
"I didn't expect to survive," Jaime explained. "My life to end the war. Seemed a fair bargain."  
  
"This is your sister's war," Bronn shot back. "Think she's going to be happy when you turn up in King's Landing with half your army?" Thin lips pulled into a mocking grin. "No, your cock won't be getting anywhere near that magic cunt, the one you love so much."  
  
Jaime raised his left hand. Scrubbed it across his mouth. "You don't know Cersei."  
  
"And I'd like to keep it that way. I don't need any of her trouble. I only need to get paid what I'm owed."  
  
"You'll get your due," Jaime assured Bronn.  
  
"I will, now?" Bronn gave a scoffing bark of a laugh. "Seems you're more interested in getting yourself killed."

Jaime clenched his jaw. Anger churned in his stomach. "We're at war with the Mad King's daughter," he seethed. "None of us are safe. She has three dragons. _Three_. Killing her is the only way we stand a chance."  
  
Silence dragged out between them for a long moment. Bronn leered at Jaime, his pale, narrow eyes glinting. Then he surged forward, slamming Jaime back against the trunk of the oak, claiming his lips in a hard, brutal kiss.  
  
Bronn pinned Jaime against the tree. A clever tongue plied its way into Jaime's mouth. It tasted faintly of ale. Jaime gave himself to the heady maelstrom, lifting his living hand to fist in the long, greasy skeins of Bronn's hair. Need licked a sizzling trail down the length of his spine. Made pleasant little sparks of heat flare in his loins.  
  
"Round you go," Bronn ordered when he finally pulled away.  
  
" _What?"_ Jaime asked, breathless and sharp.  
  
"You heard me," answered Bronn. "Turn round. Get your britches down. I'm going to bugger your arse."  
  
Jaime's eyes blew wide. His breath caught in his throat. Something between fear and exhilaration stirred in his gut. "Have you gone _mad?_ If this is about payment, Bronn, I have more gold. You can fuck whomever you please."  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Bronn growled. He gripped Jaime's throat, forcing his head back, cutting off his wind. "You think I rode down a fucking dragon so some highborn cunt could keep favouring me with his coin?"  
  
Then Bronn was kissing Jaime again, fierce and demanding, stealing the reply from his lips. Rough hands dropped to Jaime's mud-caked breeches, tearing open the lacings at his groin, pulling his eager member into the crisp air. He understood, finally, as Bronn began to pump him, stoking a fire that could not burn within his blood.  
  
Dead grass crunched under Jaime's knees as he turned. He let his forehead fall against the coarse bark of the oak. Bronn shifted closer behind him. Braced a hand on his left shoulder. Then came the crude sound of him spitting.  
  
"You ever done this?" Bronn asked, circling Jaime's hole with two saliva-slick fingertips.  
  
"No," Jaime ground out simply. Cersei loved fingering him senseless. But that was a secret for his heart to keep. This was something entirely different. Something new, and inevitable, and gloriously, impossibly _alive_.  
  
Two fingers punched into Jaime with no further preamble. He winced, screwing his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Clasping his cock, he gave it a few short, shaky strokes to mute the sting of the fingers twisting and flexing within. Then the digits withdrew with a lewd squelch. The whisper of shifting cloth followed.  
  
Jaime drew a steadying breath. Knuckles brushed against his arse. The smooth hot barb of a cockhead met his hole. Bronn gave his shoulder a light squeeze. Then he pushed his way inside. Bright sharp pain spiked up Jaime's spine. He locked his jaw to stifle a cry. His teeth gnashed together. Sweat dripped down the slope of his brow.  
  
"That's it," Bronn urged, edging in another inch. "Let it in, Lannister. Just let it in."  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Jaime hissed.  
  
Calloused fingers skated along Jaime's trembling legs. Gripped the crests of his hipbones hard enough to bruise. The cock plowed into him, slow and relentless, until its fullness was rooted deep, and thighs pressed to his arse.  
  
"You're the tightest fuck I've had in years," Bronn remarked.  
  
"I'm glad one of us is enjoying this," Jaime grit out, the words tinged with ire.  
  
"It'll get better," Bronn promised in a breezy croon, establishing a steady, rocking rhythm.  
  
Bark rasped against Jaime's forehead with every thrust. He braced his right forearm against the oak's trunk. His left hand moved upon his cock, working the hard, pulsing flesh in fitful jerks as he rode the unhurried roll of Bronn's hips. Slowly, the fire built within him, transmuting the dull, lingering bite of pain into a wash of sweet raw heat.  
  
"Fuck," Jaime choked out between harsh breaths.  
  
"There we are," Bronn crowed. His hand arced around Jaime's throat. Drew him back against his chest.  
  
Jaime's head lolled onto Bronn's shoulder. Hot pants puffed across the shell of his ear. An arm banded his waist. The hips snapped up faster, driving the cock into him again and again, filling the air with the music of slapping skin.  
  
"Come on, you fucker," Bronn growled, tightening his hold on Jaime's throat.  
  
A deep hitching groan broke out of Jaime as the glorious white oblivion of release finally engulfed his body. His cock jumped and pulsed in his grasp, spraying its issue as Bronn slammed to halt and gave a long, throaty moan.  
  
When their breath returned, Bronn bit the thin, tender skin above Jaime's pulse and pulled out.  
  
Jaime yanked his breeches up his hips. Fastened the laces with fumbling fingers. He felt sore and open and wet. Heaving out a long, shuddering sigh, he turned and slumped back against the broad trunk of the oak.  
  
"You'll be feeling that for a while," Bronn pronounced, dropping down beside Jaime.  
  
"Did you have to spend _in_ me?" Jaime demanded, his voice all gravel.  
  
"Not a proper deflowering if you don't plant your seed," Bronn said archly.  
  
Jaime firmed his lips. Huffed out a sharp sniff. His eyes drifted to where rising smoke still loomed against the swiftly-darkening sky. "My brother thinks I'm dead," he said, recalling the forge-glow of flame gathering behind a row of fangs.  
  
"You told me you'd cut him in two if you ever laid eyes on him again. Well, if it's a happy reunion you want now, you can always try surrendering"  
  
"I can't betray my sister," Jaime objected, swinging his head around to look at Bronn.  
  
"You mean you _won't_ ," Bronn said simply. He held Jaime's eyes for a weighted stretch. Then his gaze broke away to stare off beyond the trees.


End file.
